


Jealousy Can be A

by SpiritofLove961



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961
Summary: Oikawa invites Hinata out for the afternoon and it doesn't sit well with the other Karasuno players especially their genius first year setter. Can they keep Kageyama's anger in check or will his jealousy get the better of him. Eventual KagaHina fic! Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Jealousy Can be A

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! or its characters.** _

With his bicycle in tow, Hinata was humming happily to himself as he was heading home by going through town. He was ecstatic after another great day of volleyball practice and he was really psyched about Karasuno's upcoming match. The carrot head was ready to receive awesome serves and spike them with all his might; it made him excited just thinking about it. As he was in deep thought, a familiar voice called out to him, "Well, if it isn't Chibi-chan!"

The little decoy came to an abrupt stop and looked ahead to see Aoba Jousai's captain smiling and waving at him. As the third year student walked up to him, Hinata said in complete shock, "The Grand King?!"

"It's good to see you again too, Chibi-chan." Oikawa said with a cheery smile.

Hinata nervously looked this and way before staring awkwardly at the taller, "Y-Yeah, um…I don't think I should be talking to you."

"Oh come now, Chibi-chan just because our teams are rivals on the court, doesn't mean we can't get along and be friends off of it, right?"

"…I guess that's true."

"Tell you what, why don't we get to know each other a little better by hanging out say tomorrow?"

"I actually have practice tomorrow."

"Then we can go afterwards; what do you say?"

"Well…I guess it could be okay." Hinata finally agreed despite still feeling a little unsure he should.

"Great; I'll come meet you at your school and then we'll go. See you then, Chibi-chan!" the rival setter replied with a sweet smile before departing.

When Oikawa left, Hinata gave a small sigh, still trying to get what just happened to sink in. "I hope I'm doing the right thing. I mean yeah he and his team beat us before we could go to nationals and they're our rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't get along, right?" he wondered about all the way home.

* * *

**(The following afternoon at Karasuno…)**

Once practice was over, Hinata immediately got his things together to head out after he got the okay to leave. Tanka and Nishinoya happen to notice the small first year was in a hurry to leave and they were curious as to why. The two upperclassmen went over to Hinata before he could make it out the door. "Hey Hinata, where are you going in such a hurry?" Tanaka asked the smaller.

"Oh…um…I'm meeting someone right after practice and I didn't want to be late." the carrot head explained trying not to sound like he was up to something.

"Meeting someone; who?" Nishinoya asked.

' _I don't want to tell them I'm actually meeting the Grand King, but I don't want to lie to them either.'_ "Um…well…it's…um…"

From Hinata's stammering and nervousness, the two second years were able to put it all together. They both gave each other knowing grins before turning back to the small player, "You don't have to say it, Hinata." Tanaka said trying to hide his excitement.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead and have fun, kid." Nishinoya added, winking at his underclassman.

"Oh well, okay then; I'll see you guys tomorrow." the carrot head replied before heading out, feeling a little confused about the two teens' behavior.

When Hinata left out the gym door, the second year libero said in a touched tone, "Who would've thought out little Hinata is going out on a date."

"I know; I'm so proud of him!" Tanaka added looking so proud, "Wait until the others hear about this!"

The two second years rushed over to their teammates who were currently finishing up getting the gym in order. "Hey you guys, you won't believe the news!" Tanaka excitedly announced.

"You two finally got dates?" Tsukishima asked with a sly grin as Yamaguchi chuckled at the question.

"No-o-o, but someone we all know has." the spiked haired teen answered.

"This must be news if you two are slacking off." Sawamura said.

"So what's all the excitement about you two?" Sugawara asked curiously just getting in on the conversation.

"Okay, brace yourselves; Hinata is going out on a date with a girl. Isn't that amazing?!" the grey headed blocker said.

"I knew the kid had it in him." Nishinoya added with smile.

Silence fell over the gym floor until it was broken by a loud pop. They all turned to the source of the sound which came from the team's genius setter. They all noticed him holding a popped volleyball in his hands. "Kageyama, did you just pop that ball with your bare hands?" Karasuno's captain asked.

"I'm sorry captain," the ebony haired teen began, "it was an accident."

"It's okay we have more," the silver haired setter said to the first year, "just be more careful."

"I'm sorry Suga-san, I'm just so happy that dumbass Hinata is going out on a date." A dark look arose on Kageyama's face as he said through clenched teeth, "so, so happy."

"Y-You don't seem happy." Azumane nervously happened to point out.

"Well I am!" Kageyama yelled in irritation, making the team's ace jump in fright.

"You know King, jealousy does not look good on you." the tall blond said grinning at his fellow first year.

"I am not jealous and would you stop calling me that?!"

"Sheesh, someone's in a mood." Nishinoya pointed out.

"Isn't he always?" Tanaka added.

"Kageyama's anger issues aside, how do you two know Hinata's going on a date; did he tell you?" Sawamura asked.

"Well not exactly, but he did tell us he was going to meet someone." Tanaka answered.

"And?"

"Which makes it's obvious he's going out on a date." the small second year replied.

"How exactly is that so obvious, I mean he could be meeting with a friend from his class." the black haired captain suggested.

"Yeah or picking up his little sister or something for his mom." Ennoshita added.

"True but when we spoke to him, he acted nervous and awkward like he didn't want to say what was going on. That's the universal sign he's going on a date, but he's too shy to say it." Nishinoya said as his fellow second year nodded his head in agreement.

"I find it hard to believe that shrimp has a date. I mean, how is it he can get a date and you two can't." the blond middle blocker snidely said making the two years glare at him.

"Strike one…" Tanaka said holding up his index finger while gritting his teeth in irritation.

Sugawara gave a small sigh before saying to his fellow teammates, "I think you guys are making too much of a big deal out of this."

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure." Nishinoya said with a grin and a sparkle in his eye.

"You mean spy on him?" Ennoshita asked knowing where this was going.

"We're not gonna spy on Hinata, silly we're just gonna see who the lucky girl is and keep an eye on him." the grey headed wing spiker added.

"You do realize that's what spying is right?" the third year setter said.

"Please don't lecture us, Suga-san; we get enough of that at school. So are you guys comin or what?" Nishinoya asked.

"Oh I'm definitely coming." Kageyama said with clenched teeth and a scary smile on his face which frightened the others a bit.

"That's the spirit, Kageyama; onward men!" Tanaka said as he, Nishinoya and an irritated Kageyama headed out the gym doors.

"Should we follow after them?" the silver haired teen asked the Karasuno captain.

Sawamura sighed heavily as he replied, "We better to make sure they don't cause Hinata too much trouble." The black haired third year turned to his other teammates said, "Alright you guys, let's go."

"Have fun with that; I'm going home." Tsukishima said as he put on his headphones and grabbed his bag.

"See you all tomorrow." Yamaguchi added after a short bow and followed after his friend.

At that moment, the two first years were halted in their tracks by their captain gripping onto their heads. A dangerous smile arose on Sawamura's face while the two first years could feel the other's intimidation radiating behind them. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, we're all going." Karasuno's captain said in a threatening tone.

The brunet pinch server gulped as he nodded in agreement while his tall friend sucked his teeth, "Fine…"

* * *

Hinata was standing at Karasuno High's front gate, waiting for Oikawa to show up. "What could be taking the Grand King so long?" He gave a small sigh as he said to himself, "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this; I really don't feel comfortable keeping this from the guys."

Unbeknownst to the small carrot head, his teammates were watching him from a distance behind a nearby wall. As they were watching anxiously, Tsukishima groaned, "Can I please go home; we've been here for 15 minutes and nothing's happened. The shrimp probably got stood up."

"Don't say that man, she's probably just running late." Nishinoya said.

"Yeah; you know girls are known to be fashionably late which is why she's not here yet." Tanaka added.

"So, is that what you two tell yourselves when you get stood up?" the speckled teen asked snidely.

"Strike two!" the second year spiker said with clenched teeth.

"Would you guys cut it out; we still don't even know if it is a date or not." the third year captain said.

"It would be interesting if it was though." Sugawara said with a smile.

Kageyama's irritation over the whole situation was growing by the second. He was so mad and he didn't understand why. He knew the little decoy had his own life and could date whoever he wanted, but it just didn't set well with him. Azumane and Ennoshita happened to notice the dark aura emitting from the ebony haired male and it was making them nervous. _'They should really stop saying the word date around Kageyama.'_ Ennoshita thought to himself with a nervous smile.

At that moment, the sound of footsteps caught the team's attention. "I think someone's coming." Azumane said.

"Ha; told ya he wasn't stood up!" Tanaka said triumphantly.

"What was I thinking?" Tsukishima asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm really anxious to see who the lucky lady is." Nishinoya said with grin.

When the mystery person arrived on the scene, it totally shocked the Karasuno players. They stared on with widened eyes and mouths agape while their first year setter's dark aura intensified like the rage in his eyes. Oikawa ran up to the carrot head breathing heavily as he asked him, "Grand King, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Chibi-chan," the tall brunet said with a sheepish grin while clapping his hands together as though he was praying, "I got held up on the way here."

Hinata sighed heavily, "It's okay; you must've got held up by girls, huh?"

"How'd you know?" the third year setter said in shock as they both started walking.

"Lucky guess; the ladies really love you, huh?"

"Well I don't wanna brag, but it's true." Oikawa replied with a knowing smile.

As the two volleyball players were walking off, engaging in pleasant conversation the Karasuno players looked on in complete shock. "…Unbelievable." Nishinoya said.

"So Hinata is going on a date with Aobi Jousai's setter?" Azumane asked, completely baffled by this news.

"Ha! To think I almost missed this!" Tsukishima said in an amused tone.

"What could Hinata possibly see in that guy?" Sawamura asked, not approving of his junior's choice.

"Well apart from Oikawa's personality, he is a really good setter." Sugawara explained.

"Oh my God, it is so obvious what that jerk is doing!" Tanaka exclaimed in anger.

"It is?" Ennoshita asked in wonder.

"Yeah, he's using this date as a way for him to lure Hinata into a false sense of security!"

"I knew there was a reason I hated that guy!" Nishinoya said while nodding in agreement.

"I thought it was because he can get a girl and you two can't." the blond middle blocker said jokingly as his friend gave a shaky laugh.

"Okay, strike three got damn it; it's on now!" Tanaka roared as he and his fellow second year were about to charge for the blunt first year only to be stopped by the captain's intimidating aura.

"All of you, settle down now!" Sawamura commanded as his teammates immediately obeyed.

"Exactly, where are you two getting at?" Sugawara asked.

"Don't you see it Suga-san, he's trying to get on Hinata's good side, so he can swindle him into joining his team!"

"That sneaky bastard; playing with our little decoy's heart!" the libero added, "It's unforgivable."

"Now look I know Oikawa's personality isn't all that great but…" the team's ace thought more about it and realized it could possibly be the case, "never mind."

"That's a bit of an assumption, don't you think?" Sawamura asked.

"Well, there's only one way to know for sure." the grey headed wing spiker said.

"…kill him." they all heard Kageyama mutter to himself in a dark, angry tone.

"I admire your enthusiasm Kageyama, but let's hold off on that until we know for a fact that's what he's up to." Tanaka suggested as Nishinoya nodded in agreement.

"Wow, and here I thought you guys were strike first and ask questions later." Sugawara said sounding impressed.

"And then we kill him." the smaller second year added.

"There it is." Ennoshita said bluntly.

"Alright troops; let's move out!" Tanaka said heading off in the same direction as Oikawa and Hinata.

"Yeah!" Nishinoya said as he and Kageyama followed after him.

As they were watching the three players leave, the silver haired teen turned to his captain and asked, "We are going after them right?"

"Oh yeah; I'm not leaving those three alone or else we'll be on the news tonight." Sawamura said with a heavy sigh.

"He has no idea." Ennoshita whispered to Azumane causing the ace to nod his head in agreement.

"Look Tsukishima," Sawamura said to the first year middle blocker, "if you still want to go home, you can."

"And miss out on the show; I don't think so. I might as well get some blackmail material while I'm here." the speckled teen replied with a snide grin as he and Yamaguchi followed after their teammates.

The Karasuno captain groaned heavily as Sugawara patted his shoulder in sympathy, "Let's just go and find out what's going on."

"Fine…" the black haired teen said in defeat as he and his fellow third year followed after the others.

* * *

As they were walking along, Hinata couldn't help but feel this nagging sense of guilt and worry tugging at him. Oikawa happened to notice the carrot head's behavior and gave a small sigh, "You seem down, it's not like you Chibi-chan; you should be happy like you always are."

"I-I-I'm not down; it's just…"

"It's okay I understand; you're worried about what your teammates will think if they find out about us hanging out together, huh?" the third year setter asked which made the smaller divert his eyes to the side, confirming Oikawa's suspicion. "They don't really like me do they."

"Well…um…not really and they also say you have a bad personality."

"Funny, that's what Iwa-chan always says, but hey that doesn't mean we can't be cool, right?"

"I guess…"

"Tell you what, why don't I treat you to anything you want."

In that instant, any doubt left Hinata as a bright smile arose on his face. He bounced up and down with his eyes shimmering with glee, "Really, anything I want?!"

"Yeah sure." the tall brunet said, slightly taken back by the other's sudden excitement.

"Yes! You know you're really amazing for someone with a bad personality!"

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" the famous setter said looking so touched, "I like you Chibi-chan; let's get going."

"Okay!" the small decoy replied with a bright smile as he and Oikawa headed toward their destination while once again engaging in pleasant conversation.

Unbeknownst to them, the Karasuno team watched that entire scene. "Can you believe that guy?!" Tanaka grunted.

"I know, it makes me sick and our poor Hinata has no idea what that demon is really planning!" Nishinoya added fearing for his junior.

"You guys make him sound like an evil criminal or something." Sawamura said pursing his lips.

"He is!" the grey headed wing spiker exclaimed.

"He's the embodiment of evil!" the libero added.

Kageyama looked on and noticed Hinata smiling brightly with his middle school teammate and the scene really irked him. What really threw him over the edge was Oikawa petting the smaller's head like he was a little animal. His dark menacing aura grew heavier around him as he growled in irritation. _'Why is that dumbass letting Oikawa-senpai get so close to him and why does it annoy me?! I just don't get it; not knowing makes me even more irritated!'_

Azumane noticed the threatening aura permeating from his junior and it really made him nervous. "Is it me, or has his anger intensified since we left the school?" he whispered to Ennoshita so that the genius setter couldn't hear him.

"No it's not you." Ennoshita replied feeling a little uncomfortable being around Kageyama himself.

Yamaguchi noticed his fellow first year's anger and wondered, "What's he so mad about?"

"Probably because his precious queen is being taken away from him by his evil senpai." Tsukishima answered jokingly which made Kageyama go off.

"Shut up!" the ebony haired teen yelled in irritation.

"Careful king, you're jealousy is showing." the tall blond taunted.

"I…AM…NOT…JEALOUS!" Kageyama angrily spelled out for the other.

"You could've fooled me."

"Come on you guys, cut it out." the silverette said trying to keep the peace between his two juniors before turning to the genius setter, "But seriously Kageyama, you do seem a little upset."

"I am no upset, Suga-san; I'm fine."

"You know you shouldn't lie to our senpai, King." Tsukishima said receiving a heated glare from Kageyama while Sugawara was trying to hold him back.

"Hey!" Tanaka said as he got his teammates' attention, "Hinata and that beast are heading into that café."

"Let's follow'em!" Nishinoya added as they went into the café with their teammates following close behind.

Before Kageyama could go in, Sugawara stopped in his tracks. He turned to the third year setter as he said, "Kageyama, I know there's something bothering you; you've been acting weird since we left school."

"I promise you Suga-san, its nothing." the first year setter replied in denial but he could tell his teammate was not buying it.

"It's just us now, so you can tell me; maybe I can help you."

The genius setter sighed heavily before explaining to his senpai, "I don't know it's just seeing him with Oikawa-senpai like that rubs me the wrong way and I don't know why."

Sugawara nodded his head realizing why his kouhai was acting so weird. "I think I understand why you feel that way and I hate to say it but I think it is because you're jealous."

"Oh Suga-san, not you too."

"I'm sorry Kageyama, but from what you told me, that's the only explanation. Be honest with me, do you like seeing Hinata hanging out with Oikawa?"

Kageyama really wanted to deny it but he knew he had to be honest about what he was feeling, "No I don't; seeing them together leaves a weird feeling in my gut."

"I see; well, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I doubt Hinata sees Oikawa as anything but a rival." the silverette reassured the other with a smile.

"I guess…"

Just then the two Karasuno setters turned to see Sawamura poking his head out the café door, "Hey you guys; we found a place to sit, let's go." he called out to them.

"Coming!" Sugawara turned to first year giving him a sympathetic smile, "Just not let it get to you, okay?"

"I'll try…" the ebony haired male replied as he and the other setter headed into the establishment. They followed after the black-haired captain and stopped at the table their other teammates were sitting at which wasn't too far away from Hinata's and Oikawa's table. They watched as the two players engaged in pleasant conversation after ordering what they wanted. As he observed the carrot head having fun with his old teammate, Kageyama couldn't help but feel that irritation build up inside him again.

"You know, you're really fun to hang out with, Chibi-chan." the brunet said to the smaller teen with a smile.

"You are too, Grand King and thanks for treating me today." Hinata said with a bright smile.

"No problem, so tell me, how is Tobio-chan fairing these days? He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

"Not really, except for the occasional yelling at me whenever I make a mistake or whenever he gives me that scary glare." Hinata replied shivering as he recalled to how his fellow first-year reacted to getting hit in the back of the head with a volleyball.

Oikawa chuckled, "Yes Tobio-chan can be serious when he wants to be. Quite different from how he used to act when he first joined our middle school team."

"What was he like back then?" Hinata asked in curiosity.

"When it came to volleyball, he was a lot like you except less bouncy and energetic. He smiled more and would constantly follow me around during practice like a little puppy."

"…Really, he smiled?" the carrot head asked in shock over that bit of information.

Oikawa started to wonder why the other was so surprised but he began to understand, "Oh that's right, you haven't known him that long."

"But how does he go from that to this?" Hinata asked as he pushed his hair over his forehead to do his famous Kageyama impression.

At that moment, the brunet started chuckling before busting out in full-blown laughter at this sight, "Ha, good one Chibi-chan; you just like him!"

"I know I've been practicing." the little decoy replied laughing along with the upperclassman.

The Karasuno players witnessed the two teens' jovial mood, "What are they laughing about?" Tanaka asked in wonder.

"I dunno; you can't really hear their conversation well from over here." Nishinoya replied.

"Knowing the shrimp, he said something stupid and Oikawa actually thought it was funny." Tsukishima said.

The team watched as the two teens received their orders. Hinata received a piece of chocolate cake and instantly dove right into it. As he took a bite, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wow, this cake is awesome!"

"Really, let me try it." Oikawa replied as he picked up his fork and got a piece of cake. He put it in his mouth and said, "You're right this is good."

"Isn't it; thank you so much, Grand King! You are amazing!"

"No argument there," the brunet petted the smaller's head as a gracious smile arose on his face, "but thanks, Chibi-chan."

Tanaka groaned heavily at the scene, feeling sick to his stomach, "Oh brother…"

"That guys is such a kiss-up, I swear." Nishinoya added with a frown.

"You know, Oikawa really does seem sincere." Azumane said.

"Oh Asahi-san you're so naïve." the libero said.

"That's what he wants you to think Senpai, but on the inside he's reveling in this like the demon he is." the second year wing spiker replied as Nishinoya nodded in agreement.

Watching the interaction between the little decoy and the Aoba Jousai setter was really getting to Kageyama. He didn't like how happy Hinata was hanging out with Oikawa; it really bugged him to no end. Kageyama squeezed the hand holding a paper cup, crushing it instantly. The minute he did, the beverage spilled onto the table, dripping onto Tsukishima's leg. "Hey!" he cried in anger at the ebony haired setter.

"Sorry." Kageyama said not looking or sounding sincere about it.

"Oh the apology makes it better!"

"Here Tsukki, let me help you clean up." Yamaguchi said reaching for nearby napkins. He helped clean the table while the blond tried to dry off his pants.

"Seriously Kageyama, what's going on with you?" Sawamura asked.

"Nothing."

"Kageyama, you popped a volleyball with your bare hands, you've been really irritable all afternoon and you just crushed your cup in anger, now I think you might be a little more upset then you're letting on." Azumane explained.

"That's an understatement." Ennoshita added bluntly.

"I'm not upset and I'm not irritable; I'm fine, don't I look fine?!"

"A fine piece of work." the blond middle blocker answered bluntly.

"That's it." The genius setter was about to jump the tall first year only to be stopped by Sugawara holding him back.

"Okay, that's enough!" The silverette pointed to Tsukishima, "You stop riling him up." Then he turned his attention to Kageyama and said, "You calm down."

"Code red, target is leaving, target is leaving!" Tanaka said getting everyone's attention. The team watched as Oikawa and Hinata exited the café thru the front door. Those who got something left money for it on the table before following after them.

* * *

After walking for about 20 minutes, Oikawa and Hinata stopped in place to chat while the Karasuno team kept their distance behind a few trees. They listened closely as Hinata said with a bright smile to the third year, "I really had a good time."

"So did I, Chibi-chan; you're quite fun to be around."

"Thanks a lot; well, I better be going now. See you around, Grand King."

Before Hinata left, Oikawa stopped him, "Actually, before you go, there's something I want to ask you, Chibi-chan."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you ever consider joining another volleyball team? If you want, you're more than happy to join my team. We could use someone like you and with me as your setter, you'd be unstoppable. What do you say?"

Hinata stared at the taller in shock as his teammates looked just as surprised except for Tanaka and Nishinoya. "That sneaky bastard; I told you that guy was scheming to recruit Hinata, didn't I tell you?!" Tanaka asked in anger.

"I knew it; I could tell by the look in his beady little eyes." Nishinoya added grinding his teeth in anger, "How dare he?!"

"Oh my God, you two were actually right." Ennoshita said shocked at this revelation.

"Anyone care if I beat the crap out of that guy?" Sawamura said cracking his knuckles looking pissed despite the smile on his face.

"I won't stop you." Sugawara added.

"I think the King may have beaten you to it, Senpai." Tsukishima said as he and the others watched as Kageyama headed right for the two players.

"This is isn't going to be pretty." Yamaguchi added noticing the dark, threatening aura surrounding the genius setter.

"I know." the speckled blond replied before pulling out his cell phone to recording every moment of the upcoming drama.

"Must you be so insensitive?" the brown golden haired teen asked.

"What kind of person would I be if I wasn't?" Tsukishima asked with a smile making his teammates groan heavily.

Before Hinata could even reply to Oikawa, someone grabbed his hoodie, choking him. As the carrot head was desperately gasping for air, the brunet grinned, "Well, if isn't Tobio-chan; how are things?"

"What do you think you're doing, Oikawa-senpai?" the ebony haired first year asked with a deep frown.

"Having a private conversation with Chibi-chan before being rudely interrupted."

"Look senpai, you can take the title of best setter and you take my team's chance of going to Nationals, but you're not taking this dumbass because he's mine, got it?!"

Oikawa's eyes widened slightly at his old teammate's confession. The Karasuno players stared wide eyed at this scene with mouths agape, "Did he just…?" Tanaka began to ask.

"Oh yeah." Ennoshita replied.

"Can you believe…?" Nishinoya added.

"No." Azumane answered.

"I figured that's the reason why he was so bothered with all of this." Sugawara said feeling a bit glad that Kageyama admitted his feelings.

"I always had a hunch but I didn't think I was right." Sawamura added.

"The king can't deny he said it because it's all recorded." Tsukishima said with a sly grin holding his phone and pondering all of the ways he could tease Kageyama about it.

A small smile arose on Oikawa's face, "Well Tobio-chan, it's good to hear your true feelings, but you might want to let Chibi-chan go before you choke him to death."

Kageyama looked and saws the little decoy's face about to turn blue as he tried to gasp for air. He immediately let Hinata go causing the smaller to take really deep breaths to get some air circulating in him. Once he calmed down, he glared at his teammate, "Bakageyama, what were you trying to do, kill me?! What's wrong with you?!"

"I was going to ask you that, you dumbass!"

"What did I do?!"

"How could you even think of another team?!"

"I wasn't; I was going to turn him down before you showed up!" Hinata retorted.

After processing the carrot head's words, the genius setter asked in shock, "You were?"

"You were?" the chocolate eyed teen asked in surprise.

"He was?" the Karasuno players asked in unison.

Hinata turned to Oikawa and said, "I'm sorry Grand King; I appreciate your offer, but I can't accept it. I mean you have a good team and you're a great setter, but I chose to play for Karasuno because I want to be just like the Little Giant. Besides, I can't receive tosses from any other setter except for this guy." Hinata said pointing at Kageyama making the genius setter blush slightly. "I love playing for Karasuno; I wouldn't dream of playing on the court without those guys even Tsukishima. They're all like brothers to me; no one could replace them."

After hearing what the little decoy said, the Karasuno boys were completed touched even the blond middle blocker who was trying not show it. Tears streamed down like waterfalls on Tanaka's and Nishinoya's faces as they came out from their hiding place to embrace Hinata from behind. "We love you too, Hinata; that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me!" Tanaka said balling his eyes out in happiness.

"Me too; you're like the little brother I've always wanted!" the libero sniffed with happiness.

"Tanaka-senpai, Noya-senpai; what are you two doing here?" Hinata asked.

"They along with Tobio-chan and your teammates have been following us all afternoon." Oikawa replied.

"They have?" the carrot head asked in shock.

"Well I guess our cover's blown."

Hinata turned around to see the rest of his teammates walk towards him. "What are you all doing here; you were spying on me?"

"We didn't mean to Hinata, but we were just worried about you." Sugawara explained.

"Not all of us; I was just here for the show." Tsukishima bluntly added.

"Worried, why?" the little decoy asked.

"We thought you were going on a date so we wanted to keep an eye on you." Sawamura answered.

"When we found out you were actually hanging out with "that"," Tanaka began pointing at Oikawa causing the brunet to look offended, "we couldn't help, but worry."

"We thought he was a little shady, but we never thought he would bribe you into joining his team." Nishinoya added as he and Tanaka gave Aobi Jousai's setter heated glares.

Tanaka released his kouhai and cracked his knuckles as a dangerous smile arose on his face. "You tried to take Hinata away from us; give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you?!" the wing spiker asked the brunet.

"Because I'm essential to my team."

Seemingly innocent smiles appeared on Tanaka and Nishinoya's faces as the libero said, "I'll go for his legs."

"And I've always wanted to beat that face of his in for a long time." Tanaka added.

As they were about to charge Oikawa, Sawamura grabbed the two second years by their shirts, stopping their onslaught, "Down boys…"

"But Senpai?" they whined in unison but one look at their captain's demanding yet threatening glare caused them to back down.

Sugawara walked up to Oikawa and said, "I apologize for them; they're just overprotective of our first years."

"No problem."

"But just so you know," At that moment, Oikawa felt a sudden chill run down his spine. He looked at the silver haired teen's face which had a seemingly sweet smile that masked his true anger, "if you ever pull another stunt like that again, I won't be responsible for my teammates' actions; understand?"

"I-I understand." the chocolate eyed setter replied a little frightened by the rival setter considering his mother like personality.

"Good." Sugawara turned to his teammates and said with a sweet smile, "Now, let's get going now everyone."

The other Karasuno members immediately did what the third year setter wanted. Before they left, Tanaka and Nishinoya gave Oikawa threatening looks while pointing two fingers at their eyes then at the brunet letting him know they were watching him. They immediately stopped when their captain gave them a scary, threatening glare.

"Well," Oikawa turned to Hinata who said with a smile, "I still had fun Grand King; we should hang out again sometime."

"I would like that Chibi-chan, but I don't think Tobio-chan will let me; he might cry." the rival setter said jokingly while Hinata gave him a questioning look and Kageyama gave him a threatening glare.

"Come on you two, let's go." the Karasuno captain called out to the two first years.

"Okay!" the carrot head turned to the Aobi Jousai player with a smile and said, "See you later Grand King." Before he could get a goodbye from Oikawa, he was dragged away by Kageyama, "Hey Bakageyama, watch it will ya?!"

As the brunet watched the Karasuno team leave, a small grin arose on his face. "Who knew Tobio-chan felt strongly about Chibi-chan. I figured this would be the push he needed to admit his feelings, and Iwa-chan says my personality is bad."

"That's not the only thing his bad." a familiar yet angry voice said.

Oikawa flinched as he turned around slowly to see Iwaizumi looking quite cross with him. He gulped before giving a nervous laugh, "H-H-Hey, Iwa-chan…"

"Don't you "Hey Iwa-chan" me; where have you been?! Did you think you were actually going to get away with missing practice?!" the ebony spiked haired teen asked in anger.

"Uh well, you see I uh…now wait a minute Iwa-chan, let's not be so rash…!" Those were the last words Oikawa uttered before Iwaizumi gave him a piece of his mind in a very violent way.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"We're sorry about spying on you, Hinata." Azumane told the carrot head as they along with the other Karasuno members were heading home.

"It's okay Asahi-san; I understand you guys were just worried. I'm the one who should say sorry for keeping quiet about the Grand King."

"No worries Hinata." Nishinoya said.

"Yeah, just don't scare us like that; I nearly had a heart attack." Tanaka added.

Ennoshita turned to Kageyama and said to him, "You know something, Kageyama I never knew you liked Hinata."

The genius setter froze in his tracks and gave the second year a worried yet shocked look, "W-W-What are you talking about?!"

"What are you talking about Ennoshita-senpai?" Hinata asked in curiosity.

The rest of the Karasuno boys gave the little decoy blank looks as Sawamura spoke up, "You didn't hear what Kageyama said about you?"

"No, I was too busy being choked to death to hear anything."

The genius setter blew a quick sigh of relief, glad that Hinata didn't hear what he said. However, Tsukishima grinned as he flipped open his cell phone. "Well it's a good thing I recorded it, shrimp because you gotta hear how the king really feels." the blond middle blocker said to Hinata.

Dread fell over the ebony haired first year as he watched the tall first year was about to show Hinata a recording. Kageyama's quick reflexes kicked in as he swiftly grabbed the phone before Hinata could see its contents. "Seriously Kageyama, what's gotten into you today?" the little decoy asked really confused by the setter's behavior.

"N-Nothing!"

"Well it must be something considering how weird you're acting. What did you say that was so terrible?"

"Yeah King, why don't you tell the shrimp what you said." Tsukishima sneered.

"You might as well tell him since the cat is out of the bag.' Yamaguchi added.

"There's nothing to tell!" Kageyama retorted.

"Oh go on and say it, Kageyama-kun." Tanaka said in an amused tone.

"Yeah, tell our little Hinata how much you like him." Nishinoya added with a grin.

"Well, I like him too; so what's the big deal?" the carrot head asked wondering why everyone was acting so weird.

Kageyama blushed tenfold at the little decoy's words before Sugawara stepped in to explain, "What they mean is Hinata is Kageyama likes, likes you."

Hinata gave the third year setter a questioning look, looking completed dumbfounded. He didn't fully understand where the silverette was implying which made the team sigh heavily. "Oh for crying out loud, the King's in love with you and wants to make you his queen!" the tall blond said in an irritable tone.

"Now Tsukki, calm down." Yamaguchi said trying to console the speckled teen.

Hinata's chocolate colored eyes widened in shock at what his teammate said, "Bakageyama loves me?"

"No!" the said male abruptly answered.

"Then why did you say Hinata was yours to Oikawa?" Azumane asked.

"And why were you so mad whenever Oikawa got so friendly with him?" Ennoshita added.

Kageyama could feel his face grow bright red in embarrassment as he stammered, "W-W-W-Well…that is…um…!"

"How cute, Kageyama is embarrassed." Tanaka said with a teasing grin.

"He really does have a heart!" Nishinoya added grinning.

Kageyama was about to retort until Hinata walked up to him and asked, "Kageyama, are you really in love with me?"

The ebony haired first year was completed embarrassed and the teasing looks his teammates gave him wasn't making him feel any better. He didn't want to admit his feelings in front of everyone especially Tsukishima, but at the moment, he had no choice. He sighed heavily before mumbling loud enough for everyone to hear, "…Yes."

Hinata's eyes widened as his mouth gaped open. The other Karasuno players watched in awe and braced themselves for the carrot head's reply. "Here it comes…" Tsukishima sneered.

At that moment, Hinata bounced up and down looking so excited. A beaming smile arose on his face as he replied, "Why didn't you say so, Kageyama; I love you too!"

"You do?" the genius setter asked in shock.

"Sure do!" Hinata stopped bouncing before giving the ebony haired first year a sweet, chaste kiss on the cheek which really surprised his teammates, "Besides, everyone knows you'll always be my number one setter! Well, I better get on home now; I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Once the little decoy left, Tsukishima sighed heavily, "Well, that was a letdown."

"But Kageyama seems happy." Yamaguchi added pointing to the said first year.

When the pinch setter said that, the Karasuno players turned to their genius setter who had his hand placed against the cheek Hinata kissed. Kageyama was surrounded in an aura of happiness as he stared off into space. "He's shining a little too brightly." Sawamura said.

"Well if I had to choose between Kageyama and that bastard, I'd much rather Hinata be with Kageyama." Tanaka said.

"I agree completely." Nishinoya added while nodding his head.

"I'm going home now." Kageyama said blissfully as he started walking away from the group.

"He looks so happy." Sugawara said with a smile.

"Yeah, but there's just one thing, though." Ennoshita said.

"What's that?" Azumane asked.

"Doesn't Kageyama live in the opposite direction?"

The minute those words left the brown haired second year's mouth Tanaka and Nishinoya jerked their heads towards the direction Kageyama went. "Tanaka, do you hear this?!" the libero asked.

"'I'm going home now' my ass!" the second year wing spiker said as he marched off after his junior.

"He better not do anything indecent with our little Hinata or else!" Nishinoya added following after his teammate.

"And the entertainment continues." Tsukishima said with a grin as he followed after the two second years with Yamaguchi tailing after him.

"We're going after them, aren't we?" Sugawara asked the team captain.

"Yeah, or else they're going to cause a whole lot of trouble." Sawamura replied as he, Sugawara, Azumane and Ennoshita followed after their departing teammates.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic under my same pin name, SpiritofLove961 on FanFiction. It was originally posted on March 5, 2016. I made some revisions to it, but it's the same content.


End file.
